Fire and Ice
by padfoot's shadow
Summary: What is one to do when told they are a Veela mate? What is one to do when they don't want to manipulated any more? What is one to do?
1. Chapter 1

'Lo I know I should be writing Brothers

'_**Lo I know I should be writing Brothers? But this story hit me in the face and won't leave me alone so here you go. This chapter has been edited. Beta-ed by **__**Immortal Sailor Cosmos**_

**--**

The rain came pouring down onto Number Four Privet Drive, it had been raining for three days now and due to that it allowed the youngest resident to brood.

Harry Potter, the youngest resident of Number Four, stared out the bedroom window of the smallest room of the Dursley home. The rain pelted the window, thunder roared, and the lightning lit up the sky at random intervals. The boy just stood by the window never moving not even when the thunder threatened to almost break the house in two.

The boy seemed to be brooding about his life and life in general; his godfather's death had struck him hard. It made him think. It seemed to some all he was good for was to kill, yes kill, he had no illusions on what the prophecy meant.

"So this is my life?" The Boy Who Lived said aloud. The thunder crashed as if to answer him. Emerald eyes flashed and a small smirk crossed his face. "I think not. Two can play at this game old man, two can play."

The cryptic words had reason, for today the Potter heir had journeyed to Gringotts Bank and uncovered several cover-ups. People stealing his money under pretences that he had okayed it. Someone using his seat on the Wizengamot. All without his knowledge.

The goblins did not take kindly to theft, but had no way of knowing if the Potter heir had given permission. So when he entered the bank this morning the goblins jumped on the chance to set it all straight.

First Harry had discovered that someone _coughDumbledorecough_ was taking his money. Then he found that someone was using his title as Lord Potter. He had taken care of that one first. The Potter heir was now the Potter Lord and had proper control of his finances and other thing that mainly had to do with politics.

After six long hours of getting the Potter finances in order the new Potter Lord left and headed for Number Four Private Drive, his personal hell.

Now back at the Dursley's, Harry considered his options. One, he could go dark; if light won the war he could down play it as he was forced and if dark one he would serve loyally. Two, he could stay the way he was now and most likely die by the next school term (Not his favorite choice). Or three, he could always start his own faction it couldn't be two bad, but what would he fight for? How hard would it be?

He would make sure wizarding children didn't go to muggle homes, that's for damn sure. He wouldn't let others suffer like he did. Magical creature rights that would gain him support and he could live with that as well. He would have to wait though, for more backing before doing anything drastic; but how to start? How does one go about making a third war party?

With a sigh Harry watched a limo pull up into Number Four's drive way. Eyes narrowed Harry grasped his wand tight and nearly dropped it at the sight of the tall-tell Malfoy blond hair. Why they were here was a mystery, all he wanted, no needed, to know was if they were here to kill him.

Lightening flashed and the youngest Malfoy locked eyes with the young Potter Lord.

**DMHPDMHP**

**So did you like? Yes? No? Tell why or why not PLEASE! Review! And note I will get Brothers updated as soon as I spell check it.**

BN: I don't know if I got the phrase you wanted right, for the hair thing, but I know you didn't have it exact, not the first part, though I know what phrase you are trying to say. Caps, consistencies, some commas, and some word rearrangement.


	2. Chapter 2

My bad on the lyrics they aren't supposed to be there on the last chapter sorry! I'm looking for a beta if your interested please let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter I am not making any money of this so sue if you want pocket lint.

Harry watched as the two Malfoys walked up to the door of Number Four and appeared to be let in, because the loud shout of, "Boy!" rang out.

**Walking down the stairs cautiously, Harry eyed the guests wearily. "Malfoy." He greeted neutrally. Both blonds nodded politely. Vernon saw the exchange and snarled, "Get some coffee boy!" Glaring at the fat muggle Harry did as he was told.**

**While he was in the kitchen both Draco and Lucius were talking in low tones. "Did you see the way the muggle addressed him, father?" Draco questioned. Lucius nodded, "I did and it will not happen again in my presence." **

**Harry came back with the coffee, and he stood off to the side, but the elder Malfoy motioned him over. "Have a seat Potter, this concerns you."**

**Vernon turned a lovely shade of purple, "You know the boy Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry to ask if answering is okay. Harry gave a half shrug.**

"**Yes Mr. Dursley and that's why we're here," He nodded to both him and his son, "First I must ask Mr. Potter what he knows of veela" **

**Harry blinked owlishly, " Veela? Not much just that they have a very strong allure and the females are kind of bird like, but the males are different they have a mate."**

**Lucius nodded and sipped the coffee. "Yes, that's most common knowledge, but I was wondering if you knew how one finds their mate." Draco watched the raven-haired teen intently.**

**Harry took his time watching the Malfoys, trying to discover what this was all about. But he sighed when the elder's face gave no clue so he answered. "There are vague references in some books I have read. Tales of a looking glass, sent, matching auras, even taste, but no I don't know. Why?" **

**A sudden thought came to him and all the color drained from his face.**

**Draco watched as all the color left the Potter Lords face. He was about as happy as Potter was he had no desire to spend the rest of his life with him.**

**It was a common misconception that a veela will automatically love his/her mate. It's not true also it is not true that the veela will die if the mate rejects it. Well that's a half-truth, the veela will always feel more comfortable with his/her mate and if they are already in constant contact it can make leaving the mates presence painful. **

**The mate also has problems the mate will never feel the same with another then if say they were with their mate. Dreams can also cause a problem they will share dreams if they aren't in contact. Small jolt of pain may sometimes occur if the mate touches another intimately.**

**So to save people the trouble veela's usually get with their mates.**

**Lucius also watched, but he with an amused smirk. "Figured it out Potter?" The emerald-eyed boy gave a small glare. "I think so, Mr. Malfoy will this affect my standing as Lord Potter?"**

**Harry smirked proudly at the fact he made both Malfoys eyes widen. "Yes I am Lord Potter is that so much of a surprise?" Lucius gave a strained nod, and Draco nodded his head frantically till he realized what he was doing then a light blush graced his face.**

**Vernon was confused. First the rich man wanted to come to dinner; Vernon had no problem with that. Then the rich man said he knew the boy. That was too much, yet the man was still rich even though he was a freak so he let the man stay. After all that they started talking of freak things in his home! **

"**What is this boy? Your what?" Vernon yelled. Harry glared, but turned back to Lord Malfoy. "Will it or not, sir?"**

"**No, it shouldn't." **

**A light entered the Boy-Who-Lived eyes he smiled ruthlessly at Vernon. "It means dear uncle, that I am head of my house my fathers house. An old and wealthy pureblood house," He had stressed the word wealthy, "And it also means that I am an adult and can decided who I wish to give money too." **

**Vernon eyed his nephew hungrily, "So when you gonna pay up boy?"**

**The smile faded and a sneer replaced it the. "Never."**

**The next thing anyone knows Vernon Dursley was flat on his back in dining room. It seems he went through a wall.**

**Harry leaned forward to get a look at his uncle, "Good shot Mr. Malfoy, but I have you beat my aunt Marge was a least a few streets down."**

**Lucius gave a long-suffering sigh he had Harry gather his things and loaded the boys up in the limo. "This is going to kill me."**

**Draco snickered, "I hope mot I refuse to deal with Sev if you die." Lucius shared a look with his son, "You wont have to make Potter deal with him."**

**Draco smirked, "I will." Harry stared blankly at the blonds, "Right, so do I get to ask questions now or later?" Draco glared, "Later, when we can explain in detail and not risk being over heard." He shot a meaningful look to the driver.**

**Harry nodded almost unnoticeably, "Can do." **

**The three sat in silence for a while till a glint entered Harry's eyes.**

"**99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around 99 bottles of beer on the wall."**

**The Malfoy's twitched. Harry grinned.**

"**98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall."**

**The Malfoys glared, and Draco asked, "Potter what are you doing?" Harry grinned, "Singing."**

"**97 bottles of beer on the wall, 97 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around 97 bottles of beer on the wall."**

**Lucius spoke this time, "Mr. Potter stop or I will be forced to hurt you." Harry's grin got bigger, "You can't I'll sue."**

**Lucius twitched.**

"**96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around 96 bottles of beer on the wall."**

**For a long time neither Malfoy said anything and finally at 78 bottles Draco snapped.**

"**For the love of God Potter shut the hell up!" The blond was growling almost and Harry just smiled sweetly. "No."**

"**Potter!"**

**&&&&**

**Next time: Harry gets to see Malfoy manor and gets his questions answered.**

**This is Paddy's shadow signing out, Ta!**

**P.s. Review please? For Draco and Harry? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am glad people liked the ending I loved that part. I also love the reviews they keep me writing and the Malfoys sane-ish.**

LMSSLMSSLMSSLMSS

When they arrived at Mafloy manor Harry was practically flung from the limo, and an angry Draco Malfoy stepped out.

"Never again! Never! I refuse to ever ride in there with you again!" The Malfoy heir shouted. Lucius followed his grip on his cane so tight his knuckles were white. The poor man was muttering under his breath something about not hurting his son's mate.

Harry and the Malfoys walked into the manor and Harry's jaw dropped. When he saw Draco smirking he snapped it shut and glared. "So you have a nice house so what?"

Draco just smirked and entered the sitting room.

Harry and Lucius followed. When Harry entered he noticed that Snape was sitting on a loveseat. He decided that he would force himself to be respectful.

"Professor." Harry greeted. Snape snarled, "Potter." The two Malfoys watched with amusement as the two dark headed men glared at each other. Lucius cleared his throat, "Potter you have questions I assume?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, you said I was your sons mate how does this all work?"

Lucius pondered how to answer. "Think of this as an arranged marriage, but with the person you're arranged to marry much more possessive. Draco will be more inclined to be around you and you in turn will seek out physical contact with him. All subconsciously of course, but all the same you will be in pain if you are not in contact with him at least once a day."

Harry was pale, "This contact does it matter where or for how long?"

"You have to in contact for al least two hours every day. Not all at once, but you must be in contact for two hour nonetheless. The bond will know if you wont be able to get two hours in a day."

"This will not harm my social standing?" Lucius eyed the youth wearily, "No mister Potter you will till be Lord Potter, but if I may? Why weren't you made Potter lord when you were twelve?"

Harry's eyes flicked to Snape. The man noticed, "Nothing you say will be brought back to Dumbledore."

"I did not know I was Potter Lord."

All three stared at him like he was an idiot. "How can you not know? The Potter one of the most powerful families! It's in the top five for Pete's sake!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry stared at Lucius, "tell me, who has been charge of the Potter's seat in the Wizengamot?" Harry smirked as the Malfoy lord's eyes widened.

"He has done this to you? His golden boy? I find it hard to believe." Severus snarled.

Harry glared. "Look here bastard, I don't like you and you don't like me, I know that. But don't ever call me that! Never! I," Harry stopped he didn't want to say too much.

Snape sneered, "You think you have it so bad Potter, so your parents died. You were raised by stupid muggles who spoiled you rotten and then got away with anything when you were at school."

"Shut up!"

All three stared at the boy his magic was swirling around him, "Tell me Snape which of your two masters are the kindest?" Snape looked stunned, when he opened his mouth to retort Harry cut him off. "Which off your marks burns the least."

Snape froze, "How? You can't know only people who," "Bares the mark knows about it, trust me I know." The boy reached up to rub his left shoulder, "I know."

Draco, who had sat there wondering what was going on, was confused he knew his Uncle Sev had the Dark mark but what was this other mark he was talking about?

He looked toward his father who by now had a look of horror on his face, "Father?" No answer.

He looked at the Potter Lord who was still rubbing his shoulder, "Potter?" No answer.

He turned to his Uncle who was staring at Potter eyes wide in shock, "Sev?" No answer.

The Malfoy heir was counting to ten, why was no one listening to him! He was Draco damn it! He deserved to be acknowledged. "What the hell is going on?" He shouted.

Harry sighed, "Draco, when does the Dark Lord give someone their mark?"

Draco eyed him wearily. "Sixteen."

"Is it ever unwilling?" Harry questioned.

"No the Dark Lord checks with Legilimency, if you don't really want it you could be killed or depending on his findings you could be sent home." Draco said.

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore, on the other hand gives you his mark when he wants to. I got mine at twelve. Dumbledore gives you his mark whether you want it or not. I didn't want the bloody thing."

Draco was stunned, "The crackpot old man marks you?"

Lucius was just as surprised, "Sev? He marked you?" Are you alright?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Fine Lucius and don't call me Sev." But then turned to Harry, "Potter your mark what does it look like?" Harry came a little closer and pulled his shirt out of the way so Snape could see the mark.

The Potions master poked and prodded it and then declared, "It's like mine only a different shape." Harry nodded that he understood.

The boy sat back in his seat, "So an arranged marriage?"

The four continued talking of the mating till late evening and Harry asked to go to bed. Hours later Draco followed (Different rooms it's to soon for them to share).

The two adults talked into the night.

"What do you think Sev?" Lucius asked sipping his wine.

"I'm not sure, the boy is not what I thought he was, that's for sure. But I think we can expect great things from mister a Potter. I expect many great things."

Ok now Harry mark is Sasuke's curse mark. Why? I can't thing of anything else. Sev's is like it only more like this rotate it clock wise a bit. That's it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, sorry for the long time, but you know what they say you can't rush brilliance

_**Hi, sorry for the long time, but you know what they say you can't rush brilliance. Of course there was also the fact I'm lazy. Anyway, I want to thank my wonderful beta **__**Immortal Sailor Cosmos. **_

The next morning, Harry awoke with a scream, and the whole manor woke with him.

Draco, being the good little Malfoy he is, rushed to see what was wrong, and possibly kill the dark haired boy for waking him, whatever came first.

Draco opened the door and rushed to the bed, "What's your problem Potter?"

Harry sat up wild-eyed and his hair all over the place. He glanced at Draco, and muttered, "Nothing, nothing."

Draco glared, thinking of different ways to kill his emerald-eyed mate. He had been woken up for nothing. "Potter, look I don't know about you but I enjoy my sleep, so, don't ever wake me up this early again!" The frazzled blond had yelled the last part and caused his father and Uncle Sev to come investigate.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the panting blond, "Malfoy? Are you okay?" He was worried about the boy, he was in a silk robe that was not closed and red and gold silk pajama pants. The thing that really worried him was his hair, it was sticking up everywhere. That was not normal.

Draco's eyes narrowed and blushed as he realized Harry now knew he had red and gold pajama bottoms! This would ruin his Slytherin reputation! Time for damage control, "Potter," He took a deep breath, "What happens at the manor stays at the manor."

Harry blinked, he looked over at Lucius and Snape they both nodded, as they knew Harry would see something they found embarrassing soon and they didn't want it to leave the manor. Suddenly an evil idea came to Harry, he turned to the blond and gave an evil smirk.

Draco shuttered when he saw a smirk he usually only saw grace is Uncle's face. He had a bad feeling about this.

"What's with the smirk Potter?" Draco asked cautiously.

Harry chuckled insanely when Draco asked the question; ignoring the shudder that ran through the blond Harry smiled evilly at the blond veela.

"Malfoy, I never knew you were a Gryffindor at heart!" Harry exclaimed smiling.

Draco shook his head, "No Potter I am not."

Harry smiled, "_Right_, who do you think people will believe when I tell them this? You or me?"

Draco paled then glared "Potter you had better keep your mouth shut!"

Harry just gave him a small mischievous smile and stated, "Maybe." The dark headed boy then got up and led Draco, Lucius and Severus out of the room so he could get dressed.

With a sigh Harry dropped on his bed, "That was close," He muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Outside Lucius and Sev watched as Draco mumbled and stumbled back into his room. When the little blond was out of earshot Severus turned to Lucius.

"Did you notice he drew attention away from his dream?" Severus questioned.

Lucius nodded, he had noticed, he also remember the boy drawing attention way from his muggle relatives by bring up the light mark.

"I believe that we should confront him on the matter, if not now then soon."

Sev nodded he though so too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o0o0ooooooooo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Harry eventually made his way to breakfast and found the Malfoys, minus Mrs. Malfoy, and Snape eating.

Harry sat down and served him self a small portion. Lucius noticed and raised an eyebrow at the meager amount causing Harry to blush and get more food.

After breakfast Harry was bored. He wanted to do something, but didn't know what, so he went to see Draco who was talking to Severus in the library.

Harry was about to enter when he caught part of the conversation they were having.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o0o0ooooooooo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Uncle Sev? Why does Potter act like he does?" Draco asked. Sev stared at the teen, "What is it that Potter does that makes you ask me this?"

Draco sighed, "He's the perfect Gryffindor, Sev, too perfect. He is loyal, courageous, brave, rash, and more but he's like that all the time. Also he glares at his friends when he thinks no one is looking. Then there's the whole Dumbledore is an evil bastard thing."

Severus looked intrigued at the point his godson was making, "What else have you noticed?"

Draco looked happy to have someone to share his suspicions with so he continued. "Have you noticed he hasn't asked where our loyalties lie? Other then the fact he didn't want you to report back to Dumbledore he doesn't seem to care!"

Sev blinked, how had he missed that? Draco continued.

"He also seems at ease here, and he actually fell asleep last night, he didn't argue when we took him from his relatives even if they were horrid muggles. Large fat ones and a skinny horse one. Father sent one through the wall you know." Draco added proudly.

Sev thought over what Draco told him and something kept nagging at him. He went over everything he knew about the Potter Lord

1. He lived with muggles.

2. He never went home for holiday breaks.

3. He was always looking for ways of spending less time at home over summer break.

4. He was always skinnier and sickly looking when he got back to Hogwarts.

5. He was very small for his age, and neither Potter nor Lily were short.

6. He always went to the hospital wing after he got back from summer break.

7. Draco said he didn't put a fight to go somewhere with his enemy.

8. The boy was hiding something.

Sev's eyes widened, he knew what Potter was hiding. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was abused, and Severus Snape didn't help matters.

_**AN: I have no clue when I'll get the time to writ my next chapter, but it should be out soon. **_

_**Paddy's Shadow**_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stood outside the library, his breathing ragged

**Hello, I'm sorry for the wait but I have a lot on my plate at the moment. Also I had no clue that writing a sequel was so hard. Oh well, please take my poll it's on my profile page I need to know who to bash! I want to thank my wonderful beta ****Immortal Sailor Cosmos for making the story readable.**

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry stood outside the library, his breathing ragged. Snape knew, he wasn't supposed to know! Harry stumbled back and bumped into something the dark headed boy whirled around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Without a word he tore off to his bedroom.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucius watched as the Potter Lord dashed back to his room. He too had heard the conversation and had come to the same conclusion Severus. Lucius was surprised, but he knew he shouldn't be, after all he saw how the muggles treated him. He noticed the hatred that clouded his eyes when they were mentioned.

He knocked on the door to the library, "Severus, Draco, may I come in?"

Draco popped his head out the door, "Yes father, what do you need?" The elder blond walked into the library and sat down on a couch and tapped Draco on the head with his cane, "You know that when you speak of someone you should put up silencing charms."

Draco flushed at the light scolding, "Yes father," his eyes widened, "Potter heard!"

Lucius smirked, "That's what I said."

Snape scowled and turned to Lucius, "Do you know how much he heard?"

Lucius gave an elegant shrug and summoned a house-elf. "He heard the whole conversation, I know because he was there the same amount of time I was. He knows the conclusion you have drawn, and by the way he took off, I would guess it was correct." He turned to the elf, "Get me a glass of my finest." The elf nodded and popped away the blond continued, "Someone should speak to the boy, and unfortunately we all have a complicated history with the child and could only make it worse."

Severus nodded, "True, so who else?"

Draco spoke up, "Uncle Sev, maybe one of his friends?"

Lucius turned to his heir, "Whom do you suggest? I cannot think of anyone who he would wish to share this with or anyone I would wish to welcome into my home."

Draco thought whom he could trust with Potter's secret and who could he let roam his house. " He is close to the Weasley's and the twins owe me a favor."

Snape remembered something, "I have seen Potter with Zambini they seemed like they were okay friends." Draco nodded, "There was a rumor that they were dating but I know Blaise has his eye on someone else." Draco ruthlessly shoved down a feeling of jealously at people thinking Blaise and Harry were dating.

'I don't like him so no thoughts like that!' Draco thought savagely.

Lucius nodded, "Lets bring both either way we will learn more about our resident Golden Boy."

0o0oo0oo0o000o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry was pacing his room muttering under his breath.

"No one can know!"

"I worked to hard to keep this a secret!"

"They can't know!"

The boy was glad he put up a silencing spell, "I don't get it, _how_ do they know?" He asked himself as he slid to the floor.

'You're just upset they saw it first. You're just mad your "friends" didn't help that they didn't see it first. Aren't you?'

Harry slammed his fist into the floor he knew they didn't care too much, but he desperately grasped onto the thought that maybe they didn't know.

"They didn't know." Harry whispered brokenly.

'**You're right they don't know but tell me would they have cared even if they did know?**** Do**__**you ****remember the conversation you heard in second year?**_**'**_ The voice hissed ruthlessly.

Harry shook his head trying to deny it, but he remembered.

___Harry had been walking to the common room when he saw his friends talking in low tones._

_Slowly he crept up on __them__ hoping to scare them. But he happened to hear their conversation __instead__. _

"_Why do we have to follow him around?" Ron whined. Hermione shushed him __"Hush__ Ronald! He might hear us." She hissed._

_Ron sighed, "But he's not here!" He whined louder. Hermione sighed, "I know but he might find out so just hush! We won't have to be anywhere _near_ him soon __as__ we've done our __job,__ we just have to wait."_

_Ron rolled his eyes, __"I__ know we've done our __jobs,__ we have to spend every waking moment with that attention seeking prat."_

_Harry's eyes hardened he wondered how long they've been like this._

_He watched as Ron __put__ his arm around Hermione and smiled, "Don't worry we'll be free of that Potter brat soon."_

That was in second year, he had never truly trusted them again after that, but they didn't notice.

'**See what I mean? They hate you and they have good reason to I mean you're a stupid worthless freak right?'**

"I'm not, I'm not stupid!" Harry said fiercely.

'**Then ****why does the Granger girl always best you in school?'**__The voice sneered.

"I let her beat me. I've had practice," Harry said remembering the Dursleys.

'**You're still worthless right? I mean who has a use for you?'**

" I don't know I…" Harry faltered.

'**You're**** still a freak ****aren't you?**** Look at the stuff you've ****done! A Patronus**** at thirteen, then there's your similarities to the Dark Lord, isn't there?'**

"I… I'm not I…" Harry clutched his head trying to make since of what was going on.

'**What side are you even on? Are you Dark? What would your parents say? Are you Light? Think about what they did to you! You can't be gray they'll kill you.'**

"I… I mean… I know I'm…" Harry was shaking his breathing harsh, "I don't know." He whispered. "I just don't know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco, Lucius and Severus were still discussing Potter when the floo flared. In the flames Blaise Zambini appeared.

"You called?" The boy raised an elegant eyebrow.

Draco scowled at the boy, "Shut up Blaise you're here for a reason."

Blaise gave Draco a look "And that reason would _be_…?

Seeing that Draco was losing his temper, Severus stepped in, "Mr. Zambini, you are friends with Mr. Potter correct?"

Blaise eyed his head of house coolly, "Maybe, why?"

"We have some questions, Mr. Potter is Draco's mate and we need to know some things. Like if he was being abused."

Blaise sighed and sat down on one of the Malfoy's many couches.

"I shouldn't tell you this but," Blaise stopped, "How do you know?"

Severus shifted uneasily, "We put two and two together and Potter over heard and took off, that is proof enough for us."

Blaise's eyes widened, "Harry knows you know?"

Draco nodded.

Blaise looked horrified and he jumped up, "How long has he been alone?"

"An hour at most, "Lucius said.

"Oh God, oh God! Take me to his rooms _now_!" Blaise shouted.

The other three surprised to see the normally calm boy so distraught led him to the Potter Lords room but none of them were prepared to see what lay behind the door.

0oo00o00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00ooo0

**Tell me what you think. Please.**

**Paddy's Shadow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people, I just want to say first off this chapter is short, but I am currently suffering from writer's block

_**Hi people, I just want to say first off this chapter is short, but I am currently suffering from writer's block. I want to thank my beta Immortal Sailor Cosmos for making my writing readable and I just want to say that any mistakes left are probably my fault so read and enjoy. **_

--

Blaise opened the door to his friend's rooms cautiously, he was worried. He knew what Harry could do to himself, he had seen it. Shaking away memories, the dark teen pushed open the door.

The room was a mess: papers, clothing, and other miscellaneous items were thrown about the room and Harry Potter was in the corner grabbing his shoulder.

Blaise rushed forward and spoke to his friend quietly. The Zabini Heir's eyes flashed when he heard what was wrong.

--

Unknown to the others Draco had to step back when he walked into the room. He felt a sudden flash of pain so sharp he almost couldn't move. He knew immediately this was the pain Harry was in right now. He didn't know how, but he knew, and that scared him.

--

"Professor Snape, his mark is burning what should he do?" Blaise questioned his head of house.

The potions professor turned to Lucius, "What do you think?"

The elder blond frowned, "Send him to Dumbledore I don't think the burn will stop until he's answered the call."

Severus turned to Blaise and he nodded and gave the pained teen instructions. Harry looked at the Malfoys and quickly left the room, pausing by Lucius as he walked by.

"When I return I think it is time we talk loyalties, don't you?" Lucius tensed when the Potter Lord whispered the sentence in his ear but nodded none the less.

--

Shortly after Potter left everyone made their way to Lucius' study.

"What was that Zabini?" Draco yelled once they were settled.

Blaise exhaled loudly almost but not quite a sigh, "That Malfoy was the 'Light Mark' burning. Meaning he was called by Dumbledore."

"Why would he call?" Lucius asked wondering what the old man was up too.

The Zabini Heir frowned, "I'm not sure from what I'm told he doesn't call during the summers to often, it's noticeable if Harry disappears often during the summer."

Lucius frowned, a thought coming to him, "Could he know that Potter no longer lives with his relatives?"

Blaise shook his head; "No, Harry has been there long enough for the wards to read that he is still there, other wise when he came to my manor last summer someone would have noticed."

At the admission that Harry went to Zabini's house, fury began rising in Draco, he wanted to kill the other teen.

'Who does he think he is?' Draco thought, 'Potter is _my_ mate and I don't want Zabini anywhere near him!'

Draco froze he was being possessive again. What was happening? This wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to feel so possessive! He wasn't suppose to care, the stupid veela instinct wasn't supposed to make him like Potter!

Deciding to try and ask his father about it he spoke up, "Father?"

Lucius looked to his son, "Yes Draco?"

"Can I speak to you in private please?"

Lucius nodded his consent and walked to the other side of the study. "Yes son?"

Draco took a moment to gather his thoughts, "Father, the veela mate bond you said was nothing more then an arranged marriage, correct?"

Draco saw his father nodded but failed to notice the blond paling.

"Why am I feeling so possessive? You said I would be a bit but I thought it would take time." Draco paused and looked away when he said the next thing, "Father I felt his pain, that's not normal, I know it's not, what's wrong with me?" Turning tom his father Draco was surprised to see he was very pale, paler then normal, and was wide eyed.

"Potter's not human."

--

_**Ok readers I need ideas on what Harry should be it can be anything from Veela to Harpy just give me ideas and the one I like best will win. Review please! **_


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean Potter's not human

_**Here's the next chapter, enjoys. Thanks to my beta **__**Immortal Sailor Cosmos for making this readable, any mistakes are my own. Still needing creature ideas people, help me out here.**_

--

"What do you mean Potter's not human?" Draco screeched.

Lucius, still pale, answered, "Exactly that Draco, he is not human, meaning the bond will be different, we won't know how different until we find out what Potter is."

Draco froze, then shouted, "Zabini!" and rushed to the other side of the study.

"What Malfoy?" Blaise asked calmly.

"What is Potter?" The Malfoy heir ground out.

Blaise gave him a strange look, "What do you mean? Harry's a person, he's a Gryffindor, a seeker, what?"

"That's not what I meant!" Draco practically snarled.

Blaise smirked, "I know."

"Wha…" Draco stopped a burning pain encased him. The blond fell to his knees; he gripped his thighs so hard his nails pierced them through the material of his slacks. He clenched his jaw focusing on not screaming, he was so focused he couldn't hear anyone else in the room. The pain just kept building, and building until he had to scream and another piercing pain erupted from his back. Arching his back to and make the pain fade, he collapsed.

--

"Potter is in bad shape Lucius, Draco isn't as bad because he felt the echo of that pain, but as we saw, it still hurt." Draco heard his Uncle Sev say.

"Are you sure you don't know what kind of creature Potter is?" He heard his father ask.

"No sir, he never mentioned it. All I know is that he isn't human." A voice Draco placed as Blaise Zabini said.

Deciding that he wanted to know what was going on Draco groaned. "What was that?" he winced at the scratchy quality of his voice.

"Potter did something to displease Dumbledore, and due to the creature bond you too share you were hit with an echo of the pain he felt." Severus explained to his dizzy godson.

"That was an echo?" Draco rasped, "I would have hated to feel the brunt of that."

"Yes, it did look quite painful and even then it was surprising when the house elves told me we had a stranger on the manor grounds." Lucius said.

Draco's eyes widened, "Potter managed to make it back even then?"

"Yes, Harry has a very high pain threshold," Blaise said from across the room.

Draco leaned over to see why he was way over there. Potter was on the other bed, he was twitching every now and then, but otherwise seemed fine.

"Why is he twitching? " Draco asked taking a sip of water that his father handed him.

"A nasty little spell called Discrucio it tortures ones opponent mentally with images of hellish memories being brought to the forefront of their minds. And remember, this is Harry Potter, who dueled with the Dark Lord, I would hate to be in his shoes." Blaise said.

"The counter cures has been said, but he has to wake up on his own." Severus supplied when Draco looked confused as to why the curse was still affecting him.

"So how long have I been out?" Draco questioned sitting up slowly so as to not get dizzy.

"Two hours; Potter too." Lucius answered concernedly watching his son.

"Hey, Harry's waking up." Blaise said suddenly.

Uh, what hit me?" Harry said pushing himself up right.

"The 'Light Lord'," Severus said.

Harry groaned, "That's right, he wasn't too happy with me."

"Why is that?" Lucius prompted.

"He found out I am the Potter Lord and have cut him off from my finances. Stupid old coot! That spell hurt!" Harry whined.

"Yes, it did." Draco said dryly.

"You felt that? Why…oh damn it! It's cause I'm a magical creature isn't it?" Harry said already knowing the answer

"Very good Potter, you do have a brain." Draco said smirking.

"You know what," Harry said suddenly feeling hostile, "You can f off bastard, I quit! I tried to be nice to you people, but you just won't stop! What do you want from me?" He ranted, "I was abused by my uncle, he Fing beat me okay? I am forced to serve a stupid old manipulative chess master. And to top it all off I'm, a magical creature! A freak! Just leave me alone, please?"

The Malfoys, Snape and Blaise could only watch as the teen ran out of the room pausing only to say, "I'm gray," as he ran out.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea," Severus said.

Blaise just smirked at them, "Congrats people, you have just met the real Harry Potter."

He waved as he left the room following his friend.

--

Finding Harry was easy, as long as you knew him; he would always be where there was plants and open sky. So the first place Blaise looked was the garden, and low and behold there was Harry Potter staring at the sky.

"So what was that?" Blaise asked settling down next to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I don't know, maybe all this is finally getting to me." Harry said closing his eyes.

"Hey now, don't go crazy on me okay? I still need someone to talk too." Blaise joked externally, but internally he was worried what was wrong with Harry?

"I'll try, hey so what do you think of Draco?" Harry questioned out of nowhere.

"He's okay I guess, he's got the looks, but not so sure he's got the touch," Blaise said using an inside joke that he and Harry used when talking about guys. "You know I prefer the girls, but Draco is nice looking as guys go."

Harry grinned, "Right, said the man who came to me one day saying, and I quote, 'Draco Malfoy has to be the hottest thing since a warming charm!' Nice looking indeed."

Blaise grinned, "You promised never to bring that up again!"

Harry shrugged and said playfully, "You'll get over it."

"Ya," Blaise said staring in Harry's eyes, "Tell me, why did we break up again?"

Harry sighed, "Because I am a magical creature and have a mate, who I have yet to find. Then there's also being Draco's mate."

Blaise's eyes lit up, "Is there any chance I'll be your mate?"

Harry smiled sadly, "I don't think so, I think the way I can tell is a very strong pull, and the scary thing is that I feel that pull when I'm near Malfoy, but I'm not sure. I'll have to wait until my birthday."

"Oh," Blaise said softly.

"Ya, oh."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

This story takes place after Book Five. This chaptered was beta-ed by **Immortal Sailor Cosmos.**

--

After that day Harry avoided Malfoy like the plague. He went out of his way to avoid the blond even if it meant having to stay in the same room as Snape for an hour, having the older man try and get him to talk about the abuse he suffered.

Harry never could figure out why the git wanted him to talk. He eventually gave up wondering and just focused on staying quiet and avoiding the youngest Malfoy.

He soon realized he would have to avoid the older Malfoy as well; he wanted to know what creature he was. That was something that couldn't be answered, not yet at least.

It was a sunny Monday when Harry decided to look around the Malfoy grounds, they were beautiful, and Harry had every intention of hiding there all day. That is, until Draco rushed out of the manor yelling for the Potter Lord to come quickly.

His hero complex was the only thing that made him answer the blond's cries.

"What Malfoy?" Harry asked in a bored tone of voice.

"You have to help me," he said quickly, "Father and Uncle Sev are hurt bad. The Dark Lord called and they won't quit twitching." The Malfoy heir was border line begging by the time he finished speaking.

Harry stared at his rival, "Lead the way."

Draco sighed in relief and grabbed the dark headed boys arm and rushed off to the green lounge where his father and uncle were.

--

Harry quickly assessed the damage done to both Death Eaters. Snape seemed to have some broken ribs and his nose was broken. All the fingers in his left hand were snapped, and it looked like he had gotten a nice dose of the Cruciatus Curse.

Malfoy, on the other hand, looked like he was almost beaten to death, and his hair ripped out in some spots. Both arms were bent at an unusual angle. He had several imprints that looked suspiciously like the snake head on the older man's cane. He seemed to be having trouble breathing; Harry guessed his ribs were a lot like Snape's.

Turning to Draco he said calmly, "I need all the healing potions you can find."

Watching the other teen run out of the room, he turned back to the injured adults.

Transfiguring, the chairs they were in to beds, he laid them down and tried to assess the damage done to their ribs.

Vanishing their robes and shirts, he tried not to stare at the nasty black bruising that was already appearing.

Silently thanking ever deity known for the wards on Malfoy Manor that allowed underage magic, the teen did a binding charm on the unconscious men's ribs. He needed them to stay like that until Draco got back with the potions.

He decided next to set the broken bones. He decided to fix Snape's nose first, seeing as it being turned sideways disturbed him. Harry cracked it back into place; shoving down the perverse pleasure he got from knowing he just broke his professor's nose.

"Stupid git." Harry muttered.

The next part was something Harry did not look forward to, he had to set Malfoy's arms. He would save Snape's hand for later.

Deciding to wait for Draco he sat down in a chair and realized he hadn't felt this meeting. Normally he would, but he guessed his attempts at occulmency were working.

'_**Or maybe it's that **__**the**__** freakish part of you is growing **__**stronger,**_' the evil little voice in the back of his mind said told him spitefully.

"Shut up!" Harry whispered harshly, shaking his head. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

'_**Sure**__** there isn't, I mean you can **__**only**__** grown wings. That's **__**normal**__**.**_' The voice sneered.

"Shut up!" Harry screamed.

"Potter?" Malfoy yelled from down the hall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just hurry up with those potions!" Harry yelled back.

The blond jogged into the lounge right as Harry yelled.

"Here." Draco said, setting the potions down.

"Okay, now I need to fix your dad's arms." Harry looked the other teen in the eye, "That means you will have to hold him down. I don't know the spell to fix broken bones so we will have to set them and then give him a potion."

"So what do I need to do?" Draco questioned.

Harry sighed, this was going to be the hard part. "I need you to hold him down."

Draco paled slightly, "O-okay."

Once in place Harry told the Malfoy heir to hold his father still and Harry began setting the bones.

Harry could see his blond counter part was not enjoying this, if the way he turned different colors every time his father jerked was any clue. Deciding to try and help the teen, he began talking.

"So what's your favorite color?" Harry asked still working on the older Malfoy's left arm.

Draco gave his mate a funny look but answered, "I like pale blue."

Harry gave a small smile, "I would have thought you would like green."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Right, so what's yours. Red?"

The dark headed teen shook his head, "No, I can't stand the color truthfully. I prefer a deep blue."

Draco smirked, "A Gryffindor that can't stand red, what is the world coming to?"

Harry scowled, and hit the other teen lightly on the arm, "Shut it, you prat."

"Okay what is your favorite food?" Draco asked trying not to watch the Potter Lord fix his father's arm, it looked gross.

Harry pondered the thought, "I like anything sweet, you?"

The blond shrugged, "Anything cooked well, but I love baked sweets."

The green eyed teen laughed a bit, "I never pictured you as that kind of guy."

Draco shrugged as well as he could while holding his father down, trying to ignore the final snap that signaled Harry had finished setting his arms.

"Okay I need a bone mending potion and a bruise salve, get me something that disinfects too." Harry said remembering the patches of missing hair.

Handing over the potions, Draco decided to chance a question. "Why doesn't this bother you? I mean, _I_ have seen it before, worse even."

Harry seemed to either be ignoring the question or he just didn't hear it, because he just kept feeding the injured Malfoy the potion.

"Here, gently, rub this on the bruises. Then take a napkin or something and dap this on the patches of missing hair. I noticed you grabbed a hair growth potion, mix the two and apply both, if you want." Harry explained. "I need to start on Snape's hand or he won't be able to use it properly."

Turning to the Potion's Master he gently picked up his hand. Wanting a mild distraction for what he was about to do, he decided to answer Draco's question.

"I've seen Death Eater meetings. I know that people normally leave there in worse shape then they came." Harry paused wincing at a partially nasty snapping noise that came from realigning Snape's fingers. "Also when I lived with my relatives, I didn't have anyone to patch me up when I got hurt."

Draco stopped applying the salve and stared at the other teen's back. "So you've done this before?"

Harry nodded, "But without the aid of magic to speed it along. Sure I had my accidental magic to help a little but more often the not I had to wait for it to heal on its own."

Draco bit his lip, "Was it bad? Living there, I mean."

Harry didn't answer for a while, "For the longest time I wondered what I did wrong. I wondered why they didn't love me. As I got older, I realized there was nothing I could do, so I just started wishing I wouldn't wake up."

For the rest of the day the two sat in silence.

It took two days for the men to regain conciseness, and neither teen left their sides.

--

When Severus woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was not dead. The second was that he wasn't in pain, or at least not enough to matter at the moment. The third thing was someone was beside him, and that person was asleep.

Trying to remember where he was and what happened, he was suddenly hit up side the head with the memory.

The Dark Lord figured out he was a spy! So why wasn't he dead? Oh, that's right, Lucius saved him, wait Lucius was hurt!

Sitting up so suddenly caused the confused man to get nauseous, and gave him a terrible headache.

"You should lie back down, you're still injured." An unknown voice said to his left.

"I'm fine!" He snarled.

The voice scoffed, "Yea, right you had six broken ribs, your nose was busted and your hand was a compete mess. That's not even counting the numerous cuts and bruises. You even had some second degree burns that took a while to find."

Opening his eyes to glare at the annoying voice, he was surprised to find Potter.

"How do you know this?" The Potions Master asked, eyeing the black haired youth wearily.

"I fixed you and Mr. Malfoy up. Draco would have been a pain if I just let you die." Harry said covering a yawn, it was still quite early.

"How is Lucius?" Severus questioned, anxiously hoping his friend was alright.

Harry nodded, "He's fine. He was missing some hair and had two broken arms but both should be fixed by now."

"Why did you help us Potter?" The hook nosed man asked sitting up, flexing his left hand to test its mobility.

"Your hand's fine. I took extra care to make sure it would be okay. I didn't want to hear you complaining you couldn't make potions." Harry told the man. "As for why I helped you, I told you. I didn't want to listen to Draco whine." The teen stood and yawned again, "If you'll excuse me I need some sleep. In a bed. Good morning."

Severus watched the dark headed youth leave, still a bit stunned.

Looking over at his friend and his godson, he walked over and gently shook the older blond awake, and together they moved the younger one to his bed.

They spent the next few hours discussing the enigma that was Harry Potter.

--

Harry reemerged around noon and headed to the kitchen. Grabbing some breakfast/lunch he was surprised to be joined by both Malfoy's and Snape.

"Potter," Snape called to get his attention.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked.

"Thank you, for helping me." Snape said getting a cup coffee.

"I wish to express my thanks as well," Lucius said.

"It's okay; you helped me after my meeting, I owed you." Harry told them waving of the gratitude.

Snape opened his moth to speak when suddenly both he and Harry grabbed their shoulders. Draco hissed in pain too.

"This is bad; he never calls me in the summer, and now twice?" Harry muttered. "Snape, you go first, so he doesn't suspect anything."

The older man nodded and exited the manor so he could activate his portkey.

Harry grunted in pain and gripped his shoulder harder, "This hurts," he whined.

"Yes it does," Draco agreed, causing Harry to meet his gaze apologetically.

"Sorry. Okay time for me to go." Harry said.

Exiting the manor and using the portkey, he appeared moments later in Albus Dumbledore's office next to Snape and a face he thought he would never have to see again.

"Sirius?"


	9. Chapter 9

F&I Chapter 9

**F&I Chapter 9**

_**Okay first thing, I that this story takes place after fifth year. I thought I said it before, but I'm guessing I didn't. **_

_**This chapter was beta-ed by **__**Immortal Sailor Cosmos**_

--

Harry stared at his once thought dead godfather and he could see only pain. It seemed to radiate off the broken man as they locked gazes.

Sirius Black was without a shirt and you could count his ribs. Hundreds of scars littered his torso and a very special mark graced his shoulder.

The Potter Lord felt anger build up in him; he could hear the small silver object that littered the headmaster office tremble as if they recognized him. The old man had marked his godfather. The objects trembled harder as he processed that thought.

"What's going on?" Harry asked looking from Sirius to Dumbledore. He knew he was pushing his luck, the old man did not like disrespect, he knew he was going to pay for this later.

The Light Lord smiled in mock happiness at the Boy-Who-Lived. "Why Harry my boy, I thought I might bring an old friend into the fold, what do you think? Severus do you have any news for me?"

--

Severus could have groaned, he knew the brat was going to do something stupid. He was going to pay for this he just knew it; the stupid brat was going to get him cursed. So he desperately hoped to catch his eye before he did anything too, Gryffindor.

It seemed luck was on his side today, the brat stopped and took a deep breath. He might have some self-preservation instincts after all.

"Sorry sir, that out burst was uncalled for. It won't happen again." Potter said softly.

The spy had to give it to him; the boy knew how to save his arse. Now to save his own, "The Dark Lord discovered I am a spy, but I have set up the special charms that allow you to see the meetings Headmaster."

Severus watched the old man think for a moment, "I knew it was only a matter of time before he found out, but the good news is the charms are up." The headmaster locked eyes the with ex-spy, "That is the only reason you are still alive."

Severus swallowed hard he was on thin ice. He needed a way to stay alive.

--

Harry understood the words said. Snape was getting useless, "Sir," He began carefully, "You know I was wondering if I would have to take Occulmency again this year."

The headmaster paused and nodded, "Yes," He twinkled at the spy, "It seems you are useful after all."

Both dark headed men sighed mentally in relief.

--

"What is this all about, Headmaster?" Severus asked in a much more controlled tone motioning to Sirius. "I thought Black was dead."

The headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily, "No, no, my dear boys. Sirius, it seems, fell back out of the veil and heard something he should not have. So I decided to bring him into our little group. Isn't it wonderful?"

'So Black heard something he shouldn't have,' the Potion's Master thought. 'He might know something important.' The man tried not to think about what he could have heard at the moment, he didn't need the old man to suspect something.

"What can we do for you Headmaster?" Severus asked again getting impatient.

The old man noticed and causally flicked his wand paying no mind when the Potions Master dropped to the floor just barley biting back a scream.

--

Harry watched as Snape fell to the floor in silent agony, he respected the man a lot, and the respect when up a notch watching that.

"Sir?" He questioned cautiously, not wanting to end up like Snape.

Dumbledore smiled at the teen in an alarming manor, "My, dear boy I wish for you to take Sirius back to Private Drive so he may recuperate."

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."

The old man smiled again and his eyes twinkled at the sight of Snape struggling to stand "Take my pet spy somewhere for me, will you, my boy? I have business."

Harry nodded to his master, "Yes sir."

Tugging along an unresponsive Sirius and half dragging an in pain Snape, Harry made it to the door when Dumbledore said something.

"Oh, and Harry? Do not be tardy again. It displeases me." That was all the warning Harry had before the curse hit and the young man fell to his knees and shoved down a scream silently apologize to Malfoy for the pain.

Snape managed to get all three of them out and into the hallway where their portkeys would word. Oddly enough you could only portkey into Dumbledore's office, and had to make it out the door before you could portkey out.

Privately, Severus thought it was a test to see if you could make it to the door.

--

Lucius watched his son carefully, the pain seemed to have passed; the Potter boy was cursed at the meeting it seemed. Only once though, so the blond was thankful.

"How are you feeling Draco?" Lucius asked his son, concern evident in his gray eyes.

"I'm fine father, just a little sore." Draco assured his father.

Lucius gave his son a small smile, "Good, so tell me how did Potter know how to help Sev and I?"

Draco furrowed his brow, "He said he had seen worse and had to patch himself up after a disagreement with his muggle uncle. It was strange; he actually took the time to fix you properly. He could have really messed up Uncle Sev's hand; he knew what that would do to him; how much he needed his hands. At first I thought it was just because he was a Gryffindor, but now I don't know."

Lucius leaned back in the chair he was in and frowned thoughtfully, he had wondered why the boy even tried to help them. Gryffindor or not, the boy wouldn't fix his enemies, would he?

Before the older Malfoy could think anymore on that train of thought three men appeared in his study. The first was Severus, next was Potter then _Sirius Black_? He was dead!

Quickly snapping out if his musings he shouted for Draco to help him with the men. Together the two of them managed to patch the three up and then they waited.

Harry was the first to wake; he groaned, getting the Malfoys' attention.

"Potter?" Lucius questioned as to whether or not the dark headed teen was conscious or not.

Harry grunted and sat up slowly, "Damn, that hurt."

The older blond smirked, "I guess it would. The old man wasn't happy was he?"

Harry glared, "What do you think? I'm not too happy either."

Draco snorted, surprising the younger teen when he appeared from behind his father, "I wouldn't expect so."

Harry's eyes flashed to the Malfoy heir, "Are you okay?"

Draco blinked, he didn't know the other teen cared, "Fine I just got an echo; I was alright after ten minutes."

Harry sighed in relief, "Good."

The three lapsed into silence. Harry refused to meet either Malfoy's eyes when he decided to speak.

"We never really got around to talking about loyalties." The Potter Lord said staring at the pale blue blanket covering him, vaguely aware that this was Draco's favorite color. "I will not follow Dumbledore or Voldemort."

Lucius raised a pale eyebrow but other wise kept his face blank, "So what is left? Those who are neutral do not live long."

Harry sighed and leaned back a bit, "I want a third option. One were I don't end up enslaved."

"Who would lead this third option?" Draco questioned curiously.

Harry shrugged, "Dunno," he said stretching and wincing from the popping sounds, "I'm hoping anyone but me."

The older blond smirked, "If you're leading it, the world will follow."

Harry scoffed, "Which world? The one who scorned me when they thought I was insane? The one who follows Dumbledore blindly? I have very few people I can even trust."

Lucius frowned and was about to speak when the rather hoarse voice of Sirius Black cut him off.

"Harry? Where am I?"

Harry licked his lips and turned to his godfather, "It's a long story Siri are you up for it?"

The dazed man nodded and attempted to sit up, and managed with the help of Draco causing the man to stare at the younger blond strangely. "Harry, why are we sitting with the Malfoys?"

Harry grinned bitterly, "Well, Padfoot, before anything I need you to change into Snuffles and then I need the older Malfoy to take off any spells the old man put on you."

Still rather dazed Sirius managed a quick change and was inspected by Lucius who found one spell, a recording one that was easily tricked into recording fake information.

"Well Padfoot," Harry began. "We are with the Malfoy's because I am the younger one's mate. He's a veela."

Sirius stared at his godson confused, "Huh?"

"Very articulate Black." Came Snapes voice from somewhere to the left.

Sirius glared automatically, "Snivellus."

"Stop it you two." Harry growled, "This not the time for your fighting."

Both men glared at the teen as Lucius and Draco watched amused form the background.

"We need to talk. All of us, and soon." Harry said laying back down, "But first I need to go back to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll call Blaise and get this all sorted out. What side everyone is on. Which person is working for Voldy and which for Dumbles. How some one came back to life, and were everyone stands with each other." Harry glanced at the Malfoys, "And who knows, I might even tell you more about what I am."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry awoke the next day to a comforting weight on his legs

**Thanks for all the ideas for what to make Harry.**

--

Harry awoke the next day to a comforting weight on his legs. He recognized it almost immediately; it was Padfoot. The teen laid there in shock as he mentally went over what had happened yesterday.

He had been called by Dumbledore a second time which was odd; he was rarely called at all. He had found his thought dead godfather, alive and now enslaved to the mad old coot.

He tensed as he remembered his words promising to talk of things long over due. He had to speak openly of his loyalties that up until now could only be speculated, it was plausible that he could also break down and tell the everyone what he was. He knew now, or at least had a hunch.

His idea unfortunately could only be proved or disproved the day of his birth. Harry shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts.

Sitting up he shoved the dog lightly and snickered when he whined and rolled over. "Come on you over grown puppy, I want breakfast and answers."

Padfoot growled lightly, but changed back into Sirius. "So godson of mine are you going to tell me why we are at Malfoy Manor, you seem to get along with both the Malfoy's and Snape," He paused slightly, "Why I have a slave mark from Albus Dumbledore the leader of the Light?"

Harry sighed, "I'll get to that, first breakfast."

After getting dressed and finding something for Sirius they began the trek to the Malfoy dining hall. They got there rather quickly besides the fact Sirius had to stop and annoy any portrait he recognized.

--

Draco was glaring at Zabini from where he sat at the table between his father and godfather when Harry walked in.

"Morning Potter." He greeted.

"Hi Harry." Zabini said with out looking up, "Hello Mr. Black."

Sirius winced at the name, "Sirius, kid, call me Sirius. I've told you that before."

"Malfoy," Harry greeted back with a smirk at his godfather's discomfort, "Snape, Mr. Malfoy."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his godson's antics but sat down next to him. "So you and the little blond are to be mated?"

Harry nodded as he took a drink of his tea. "Yes, I'm feeling up to any and all questions at the moment so ask now or forever hold your peace."

The Malfoys and Sirius looked confused at the muggle phrase but Blaise, being Harry's friend, and Snape a half-blood rolled their eyes and sneered. "He means ask now or don't at all." Blaise droned like he was in Professor Binns the History of Magic professor.

The eldest Malfoy nodded and began the questions why finishing his tea. "I know you will not follow the Dark Lord and refuse to follow Dumbledore, so what is left?

Harry raised an eyebrow; "I am not partial to the Ministry as you well know."

Sirius smirked, "Damn straight." Blaise snickered.

Harry shook his head and continued, "I am a very important figure correct?" Everyone nodded, "I told you once I was gray but we both know that isn't acceptable." Harry sighed and took a bit of his breakfast. "I have enough power to stand up to both of them at the moment, but my control and lack of experience would get me killed."

Draco blinked, "You have that much power?" Harry nodded. The blond inhaled sharply, "You could wage war on both of them you know. It wouldn't be easy but I think it could be done."

"It could." Snape said as he stared at the Potter Lord. "Get the right backing and you could start a four way war."

Harry smiled, "That right Professor. That is what I plan to do."

Lucius frowned, "How do you plan to get this backing?" The blonde's face was impassive and Harry felt his smile grow.

"I already have the backing of at least two prominent families, Potter and Black." Harry stated.

"You have the backing of the Zabini family." Blaise said calmly. The Potter Lord smiled at his friend, "I will soon have the backing of the Longbottom and Lovegood families."

"How do you propose to get that backing Potter?" Snape sneered those families were almost died out. The Longbottom family had been hit hard by the Dark Lord and when Dumbledore got a hold of the heir something happened.

"I released Neville's full potential and managed to free his Grandmother of the Headmaster's loyalty spell, a simple one but a loyalty spell all the same." The Potter Lord said as if this was common knowledge.

"And how will you get the Lovegood family?" Draco prompted curiously.

Sirius spoke up, "Lovegood that's Luna family correct," he remembered meeting the rather odd girl once.

Blaise nodded for his friend as he taking a bite of his food, "They have always been close al he need to do is ask and she'll agree."

Both the Malfoy and Prince Lords raised an eyebrow. "You've been busy," Lucius remarked.

Harry nodded, "I have."

"So we know your side," Draco said after a few moments of silence, "Now what I want to know is what you are."

"I agree." The Zabini heir said sternly.

Sirius coughed, "You haven't told them?" he questioned.

Harry scowled, "No I'm not even totally sure what I am." He sneered lightly at his godfather, "But I bet you know."

The Black Lord nodded, "I do. You're a mix-breed." Harry gave his Godfather a look. "What exactly am I a mix of?" Harry asked wearily.

"Lily was a demon," Sirius said calmly. "I'm not sure what kind thought." He added at the end. Harry nodded (while ignoring the shocked responses of the other), "That's what I thought and Dad?"

Sirius smirked as if know the reaction, "Your dad was a Xolotl."

"James Potter was a Xolotl?" Severus shouted.

Lucius looked alarmed, "I thought they had died out." His voice revealed his nervousness that his face did not.

The three teens were confused. "A what?" Harry questioned.

Draco frowned, "I've never heard of an, Xolotl."

Blaise scowled at the adults. "What is he, Black? You didn't help at all."

The dark headed man chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Every one of you that isn't Harry should feel honored. No one but Potters and those they considered family were told of the Potter family heritage."

Harry closed his eyes, "Tell us what you know Padfoot. Just get it over with."

Lucius, Severus and Sirius all frowned at the boy he seemed to be waiting to here the worst.

Blaise noticed as well he took the time to thump his friend, "Oi Potter, relax. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with being half Xolotl, what ever that is." The last part was muttered.

Harry shook his head never opening his eyes. "It has to be bad. You seen the way both Snape and Mr. Malfoy reacted."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter," The surprised Gryffindor looked at the blond, "If was too bad the manor wards would have tossed you out by now. Relax."

Harry managed a small upturn of his lips at Draco comment.

Sirius grinned, "Anyway, a Xolotl was a creature thought of as a god in both the Aztec and Toltec mythology. The creature was called The Animal, Lord of the Evening Star, and Lord of the Underworld. The creatures can control lightning and was said to be the one to take the dead to the afterlife."

Harry was wide eyed. "Whoa," He whispered the frowned, "Sirius that doesn't explain something though."

The dog animagus gave a smile, "What do want to know?"

Harry fidgeted nervously, "Why do I have wings?"

"You have wings?" Draco and Blaise shouted in unison.

Harry nodded rather sheepishly.

Lucius and Severus look to Sirius expectantly. "Well, Black why does he have wings?" Severus sneered.

Lord Black looked at his godson thoughtfully. "It has to be a demon thing. I don't know any thing about the Xolotl that would give you wings. Sorry."

Harry shook his head its okay, now more about my Xolotl half." Harry prompted.

Sirius shrugged and nodded, "Okay As you can tell from the names it was called you can tell you will have an affinity for night. I think James said that he could almost control fire. I'm not really sure how you almost control fire but, anyway, dogs you will be very good with dogs."

Severus smirked, "I see that's why he can put up with you Black."

Lucius hid a smile while Draco, Harry and Blaise snickered.

Sirius made a face at the dour potion's master. "I'm ignoring you, oh right in this one picture James showed me the Xolotl was depicted as a skeleton, a dog-headed man."

The Potter Lord inhale sharply, "I'm going to look like that?"

Padfoot snorted, "No. Don't worry."

Both Harry and to everyone's amusement Draco, sighed in relief.

Severus frowned though after a little thought, "What do you know about Lily's demon heritage?"

This time Sirius frowned. "Not a lot unfortunately. I know she was a kind of cat demon though. How she and James got together is beyond me. Got a long at school like a cat and a dog they did."

"So I'm part Dog god thing and part some kind of cat demon?" Harry questioned.

Sirius nodded smiling, "Yep."

Harry groaned and thumped his head onto the table. "Wonderful."

--

**Sorry it took so long I hope everyone liked it. Well explore more Dumbles next and maybe even Riddle!**


End file.
